


Reflection

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: Biffy/Lee 100 theme challenge [3]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Insight, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biffy reflects on why he helps Lee, and how much the fellow detentionaire, reminds him of how he used to be. (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Theme 3/100: Reflect

Biffy had always been big, even as a kid. But back during middle school after he went through one of his first growth spurts things changed.

It happened during gym when he was playing basketball, he couldn't stop fast enough and ended up knocking down two classmates like they were a pair of dominoes. After that others started giving him more space when he walked, and especially when he ran.

This sometimes caused people to back up into others causing a mess or falling over themselves. That's when teachers always seem to appear at the wrong moment and he would get blamed. He tried to prove he was innocent so many times, but something always seemed to happen, no matter how well he behaved.

He tried his hardest for months; proving he didn't deserve the detention he always got, or disproving he wasn't a mean guy, just big. It seemed hopeless, as all his attempts either failed or backfired.

That's when he gave up trying to fight it all.

Then gradually, Biffy started to notice how all the kids in school didn't pick on him, about his size or hobbies; even ones who did, stopped as soon as he looked at them. Biffy discovered he enjoyed this and he even had time to himself to work on his knitting, sewing while in detention. Learning how to bend the rules of the detention room were easy compared to mastering a slip stitch.

Biffy had quickly become content and even learned to enjoyed this change in his life and decided he wanted to keep it that way. So he became a loner, a threatening bully (half of the time doing it on purpose and the other half fate seem to do for him). He had no trouble transitioning to his new way of life, most people he once called friends had long since drifted away from him, and he always did prefer the company of animals over people so no major loss there.

He had a good set up; a nice routine, that lasted for years. Until the prank of the century happened and Lee Ping was unceremoniously dropped into his life. He knew Lee didn't have the chops to pull off something this massive, though the big teen seemed to be the only one to realize this.

Still til this day Biffy didn't know what compelled him to help the nobody that pulled off the biggest prank ever known. Maybe it reminded him of a time when he tried to prove his innocence against the ones who unjustly gave him detention time and time again. It could've been Lee's passion to prove his innocence that lured him in... or it just seemed like a fun way to break up the monogamy of his life.

No matter the cause he found himself actually having fun playing spy, though the further they got into all this the more it felt like a real spy game and not just playing anymore.

One truth the big teen did know was that sooner or later Lee would either prove his innocence or his year of detention would be up and Biffy would most likely never see the Korean teen again. After all what purpose would Lee have in hanging around a g… hanging around detention?

Though Biffy would never say it out loud and if someone implied it he would threaten to beat their head in... but he found himself hoping it would come later instead of sooner.


End file.
